


Double Helix

by thymeindeepforest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Clone Wars, Genetic Engineering, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymeindeepforest/pseuds/thymeindeepforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>核战过后100年左右，人类的基因工程有所发展，可以制造改造人，但因为包括技术缺陷在内的原因，改造人寿命只有五年左右，而且受严重歧视。空间技术方面飞船能做到八分之一光速，民众不明真相也没机会接触。<br/>Camlot是战前成立的军事研究所，专攻基因工程方面的研究，此时已经成为了涉及各领域的巨型利益集团，代表了基因工程方面的世界最高水平。Avalon是Camlot辖下的情报部门，直接对Camelot领导人负责。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> 原创设定 Prompts多 致敬有

2146AD，瑞典，斯德哥尔摩。

操场上只有几个身穿白色囚服的犯人在漫无目的地踱步，神情呆滞，四面竖起的白色高墙上布满深灰色的水痕，显得有些凌乱。铁丝网上每隔一段都能看见破旧的小白旗。顺着白旗向上看，是灰白得失焦的天空。

荒凉。这是整个监狱给人的第一印象。

整个世界同样如此。

核战争结束七十年了。

某间狭小的单人牢房中，一个胡子拉碴的男人坐在低矮的小床上，低垂着头，看不出年龄。他穿着洗得发白，边边角角都已经磨烂的橙黄色囚服，再寻常不过。

Emrys，第三次世界大战甲级战犯，服刑期，永久。

 

人类并没能等到第四代核武器的实际运用，如此渺小的地球实在无法承受将一枚核弹封进一颗小小子弹的疯狂设想。

不过能把第三次世界大战拖到21世纪都过半的2064才发生也真是奇迹了，而这绝大部分还是要归功于人类社会一直以来的官僚主义。

而另一个奇迹则是，尽管政府在灾难来临时期一直实行高压的集中统治，却始终没有爆发大的动乱。一来民众并没有足够的体力和心情，二来也没有人会在意。因此直到六十年后的今天，仍然有监狱这样的事物存在。

墙头上的所有喇叭突然发出了呲啦呲啦的响声，接着是一阵微弱的鸣音。一个囚犯漠然地看了看其中一只喇叭，另外的则更关心脚下的石子。

“上午9时，欧洲临时议会议长卡文迪什·库珀在巴伐利亚共和国布鲁塞尔欧洲临时议会总部发表声明称，核冬天影响已基本消除......”

除去女主播字正腔圆却未免乏味的声音，操场上仍旧安静。

操场上的几个囚犯，忍不住轻轻颤抖。

他们的嘴唇动着，却什么话也说不出来。隐隐的，旁边传来了歌声，  
*Oranges and lemons, Say the bells of St. Clement's  
柑橘与柠檬，吟着圣克莱蒙的钟 You owe me five farthings, Say the bells of St. Martin's  
你欠我五法寻，哼着圣马丁的铃 When will you pay me? Say the bells of Old Bailey.  
你何时还我？响着老贝利的铃 When I grow rich, Say the bells of Shoreditch......*  
等我阔了，应着肖迪奇的钟...... 

17/9/2142 雨

今天我看见那个犯人了。听前辈说过的很特别的那个。

 

2/11/2142 久违的阴天

他是个安分的犯人，大家都是这么觉得的吧，毕竟他从不参与犯人间例行公事的打斗，从不向我们贿赂要求夹带私货，从不为伙食发怒，甚至从来不归属于任何一个团体，他就像个隐形人。

他很少出来放风，总是呆在自己那个破囚室里，坐着，什么也不干，墙上没有家人照片，没有计算日期的刻痕，枕头底下也没有情色杂志。他真的是人吗？

 

5/12/2142 雨，当然了

怪人。

今天他居然向我要纸笔，这是他第一次跟我讲话把，画一些谁知道是什么的东西，居然画完就撕掉了......画的时候表情一瞬间居然有点柔软（柔软，我怎么会想到用这种词形容他？）......

 

1/1/2113  
今天看到他躺在那里，居然还蛮年轻的。

黑色卷发垂下来，他的眼睛好亮，却不知道为什么淡漠得像个老头。

 

7/5/2144 依旧是雨（日记里天气这个部分还有存在的必要吗？！！）

在这里工作已经两年了，我还是搞不懂那个人。为什么整座监狱唯独他的牢房是单人的？

对了，他是个被永久监禁的甲级战犯。

8/11/2145  
今天真是......

如果之前在典狱长房间看到的资料是真的，那么我应该叫他——Emrys。但如果是真的，他已经被关了70年？怎么可能？

怎么看，他都不像是个搅起过腥风血雨的甲级战犯。

虽说他那份超厚的档案里的警戒级别是最高级，但谁会当真啊。

但我总觉得不对劲。  
Daegal.D*

—————————————————————————————————————

有时候他想，自己大概就只是Emrys了吧。至少，Emrys听说被现在全世界的情报人员看做神一样；至少，Emrys当年扭转了战局，在史书上留名；至少，Emrys这个名字还是那个人取的。

而Merlin，找不到存在的痕迹，甚至都找不到存在的理由。

但他无比清楚，自己是存在的。自己身下的床板，天花板上摇摇欲坠了十年的墙纸，墙角新出生的老鼠，隔壁夜晚传来轻微的喘息声，已经习惯了的食物，阴暗的窗格，无不在时时刻刻提醒他，自己是存在的，不必借助其他智慧生命的确认，自己无疑是存在的。有时他会迷茫，但那些记忆毫无疑问是真实的，心里隐隐作痛的角落是真实的，一切都是真实的，即使这世上再也没有别人知道这一切。

这是Merlin的悲哀，也是只属于他的悲哀。别人拿不走的悲哀。

当囚犯是个很轻松的工作，唯一要担心的只是自己能否撑过遥遥无期的服刑年限，以及有无支撑自己出狱的事物，对于某些人来说那是家人，是爱，是思念，是性，是报复，是不甘，对Merlin来说，并没有那样一种东西。

并没有东西在支撑着他过下去，他只是知道，生活要继续。这是他的宿命，仅此而已。

凌晨3点17分，Merlin躺在床上，睁开眼睛。又是那个梦。

他觉得自己从未睡着过，可那个梦却实实在在地躺在他的脑子里，也许，那并不算是梦境，而是埋在心底的记忆，真实得过于沉重，沉重得令人难以承受。

那是在海边，Merlin记得那是亚得里亚海。天空是种绚丽的葡萄柚粉，慢慢过渡为头顶泛白的墨水蓝，眼前男子的背影轮廓明晰。

太阳渐渐升起，背影化成了黑色的剪影，在升起的火红幕墙上显得庄严无比。Merlin望着熟悉的影子，感受到清晰得令人心脏停跳的信赖、自豪与忠诚。从来没有一刻，他如此真实地感受到自己是他的宿命，自己的生命与他紧紧相连。

“我们……”背影开口说，声音略微有些嘶哑，“会在一个没有黑暗的地方再见面。”Merlin没有说话。

直到很久以后，Merlin都以为自己懂得他的意思。

Merlin无法抑制长叹一声的冲动，没人能承受一整个时代。很久没有这么明确的目的了，他要逃离这里。墙外即使是地狱，也不会更糟。这是他的选择。

18个月前。  
新美利坚共和国，英格兰，伦敦郊外，Pendragon庄园

Igraine坐在房间里，望着窗外小小的Morgana，看着她的雪肤乌发，阳光下仿佛会变幻颜色的绿色双眸，不禁出神。她当然把Morgana当成自己的孩子，毕竟孩子并没有错；她当然也知道Uthur爱的人只有她一个，可是...可是要是她能有自己的孩子...那该多好......她想Morgana有个弟弟，有着跟自己一样太阳一样耀眼的金发，湛蓝的双眼，棱角分明的脸庞和高挺的鼻梁，他也许会有小小的虎牙，笑起来像天空一样纯粹......

“Pendragon夫人，”门口传来敲门声和女人的声音，Igraine回过神来。

“请进。”门把手转动，戴着眼镜的女博士走进来。

“Nimueh？”Igraine有些惊讶，但极力克制，淡淡问道，“有什么事吗？Pendragon先生在书房里。”Nimueh是Camelot基因工程研究所的负责人，经常到Pendragon家向Uther汇报，之前从未找过自己。

Nimueh摇摇头，“是Freya夫人让我来的。”

“Freya？”Igraine更加疑惑，Freya是Camelot创始人Arthur Pandragon的女儿，是丈夫Uther的母亲，但不知道是否因为父亲William Ealdor早逝的缘故，Uther和Freya的感情并不好。Freya和自己很少交集，自己实际上只是知道有这么一个素未谋面，整日埋头于实验室的婆婆罢了。

“是的，夫人让我问您，您是否想要生育。”

Igraine睁大眼睛，自己身体太差，Freya是知道的——既然让Nimueh来问了，必然有她的用意。“我......”

“夫人说您不用马上回应，您可以仔细斟酌，再下决定。”

“不，我当然想要一个自己的孩子，可我的身体......我怕孩子会有危险......”

“这个您不必担心......”Nimueh温柔地笑笑，Igraine有些安下心来，突然想到了什么，瞬间变了脸色，“如果是体外培养，那我并不打算接受。”

Nimueh脸上依旧是温润的笑容，“夫人想到您会这么说。”她推推眼镜，“您想要孩子以‘正常’方式出生，并不是不可以，只是您会非常危险——”

Igaine抬手示意她不必再说，只是低头沉思。

“Uther他......知道吗？”Igraine抬头，皱起眉问道。

Nimueh只是笑，却并不答话。

“我知道了。”Igraine恢复了一如往日的高贵淡然，“我接受。”顿了顿，轻声道：“他会是最好的，不是吗？”像是在问Nimueh，又像是在自言自语。

Nimueh深深地望了一眼Igraine，脸上的笑容已若有若无，窗外的Morgana正凝视着她，绿眼睛里有股狡黠的笑意。

—————————————————————————————————————  
2146年10月11日

新美利坚共和国，英格兰，伦敦，Camelot基因工程研究所总部。

“夫人，孩子很健康。”Nimueh将襁褓中的男婴抱到一位中年女子面前，她谈不上多么美丽，但给人以十分温和的感觉。看见Nimueh，Freya摘下护目镜按了按眼睛，揿下按钮将满桌实验器材沉降至地板下方。看着孩子还未睁开的眼睛，覆在头皮上一层淡淡的胎毛，粉色的皮肤，Freya有点想笑，又有点尴尬，还有点不知所措——Uther是她用体外培养方式生下的，一出生就由护士和佣人照顾，见面机会都很少——她几乎没有接触过如此脆弱渺小的婴儿，一时间竟然说不出任何话来。

“Igraine......”Freya没有抬头，Nimueh淡淡地说：“Igraine夫人在生产过程中便已经去世了，孩子是剖宫手术后才生下的。”

“我其实很佩服她。有点愚蠢，但，我想这就是他们说的爱吧。那样的正常真的有什么意义吗......”Freya苦笑着摇摇头，伸出手指小心翼翼地去触碰婴儿的小脸，手指却终究在只有一英寸的地方停下。

Nimueh没有说话，只等到Freya满眼复杂地把手拿开才抱着婴儿离开。  
实验室的门在她身后合拢，严丝合缝仿佛镜面，留下Freya抬头望着散发莹莹白光的天花板发呆。

 

人人心照不宣。Uther都知道。他最恨的就是这种心照不宣。

早被史书神化的Arthur Pandragon和震惊世界的生化天才Freya，很光辉的家族史。

三战界最权威的史学家Geoffrey Monmouth在其公认的学界经典《帝国的时代》·Camelote之崛起一章中曾写道：“是King Arthur开创了Camelot，而将她变成真正意义上的帝国的人，则无疑是Virgin Queen Freya。”

连自己的出生都变成了笑柄，心照不宣。

但那只是过去。这两人亲手搭建的摩天巨塔，自己却只能时时勤拂拭，勿使染尘埃罢了。

有时候他会想，为什么是自己，又或者，为什么是Camelot？

如果自己不是Camelot的继承人，也许就不会是大家眼里的平庸之才吧；如果Camelot的继承人不是自己，也许会更好吧。

连Igraine都心知肚明，自己并没有带领Camelot登上新的高峰的能力，只是她太爱自己，也太过敏感，所以从来不提。

Camelot，有时他真恨这个字眼。

他想他是真的很讨厌Arthur和Freya，他素未谋面的祖父，和形同陌路的母亲。

————————————————————————————————

*歌词来自《橘子和柠檬》，译文出自《1984》刘绍铭译本。  *即508假扮德鲁伊的男孩子。  *巴伐利亚共和国，大致包括原德国，波兰地区。    *新美利坚联邦，大概是包括今美洲地区，阿拉斯加，夏威夷岛和格陵兰岛，部分北极以及英伦三岛，毫无疑问，其中大不列颠被分为英格兰，苏格兰和爱尔兰地区。首府则仍为伦敦，爱丁堡和都柏林。伦敦的国际地位有所下降但与战前相差有限。拉美地区的联邦性质较为松散，自主权利非常大，如今古巴，委内瑞拉在内的部分地区甚至无视联邦。  *Geoffrey Monmouth，即图书馆馆长爷爷。


	2. 01

23/12/2145 

Tom说自己一直放在休息室里的那套第二喜欢的那套西装丢了，他穿那套衣服看上去真的挺帅的。  
......

5/4/2146 

奇怪，我那双新鞋呢？明天要记得再找找看......

12/10/2146

他居然越狱了。没人受伤，没人察觉。

但我为什么一点都不惊讶呢？

今天我路过典狱长办公室的时候他是怎么跟电话里那个人说的来着，“逃的是他！我们怎么可能抓得住！”

其实监狱里每个人都知道。

Daegal.D  
___________________________________________________________________________

 

“The name should be Arthur.”Freya看了一眼Uther，淡淡地说。

“......”Uther摇摇头，表示自己没有说话的心情也没有说话的力气。Igraine的死对他打击太大，事实上他整个大脑仍然一片空白。

Freya满是皱纹的脸上漾开更多纹路，看着摇篮里刚刚有了名字的Arthur Pendragon，“Arthur这个名字最适合了，毕竟他是Camelot的继承人。”

Uther的第一个反应是：那Morgana呢？就算男女平权相比战前有所倒退，但现在可不是见鬼的中世纪不是吗？但他只是张了张嘴，什么都没说。

Freya并没有移开视线。盯了Arthur一阵子，像是下定决心似的，伸出双手去，将他抱到怀里。动作有些笨拙，简直像个小姑娘；天才Freya也并不是什么事都无师自通的，小小的Arthur突然离开软绵绵的被褥，还以怎么都说不上舒服的姿势被抱着，立刻大哭起来。

Freya有些慌了手脚，一旁的女佣只好手把手地教她：“头要朝上，手要托住......”好不容易安抚了Arthur，Freya再次端详起婴儿。不是个好看的孩子，Freya心想。突然有种很想哭的冲动，她想起了父亲，那个有这同样名字的人，那个强大英俊的Arthur，不像自己怀里这个......但是，她知道总有一天他会像他一样，成为太阳般的King Arthur。因为，他是Arthur啊。

“从明天起我会搬回来住。”Freya知道Uther在看着她，但她始终都没有回头。我真不是个好母亲，她自嘲地想。

 

“Nan！”Morgana尖叫着跑向Freya，“Arthur他又流口水了！”卷卷的发尾在肩上翻飞，绿眼睛里满是笑意，小小的白牙咬住藏不住弧度的下唇。

“到这儿来，Morgana。”Freya放下手中的书册，张开双臂，正好让Morgana的小身躯投入其中。

Arthur摇摇晃晃地跟了过来，脖子上的口水兜已经在打滚的时候变得摇摇欲坠。

“Arthur你也来。”Freya伸出一只手向他招手。  
Morgana仰起头，“Nan，我要你听故事！爸爸从来都不给我讲故事的。”

Arthur说话间已经走到两人身边，一屁股坐在厚厚的地毯上，自顾自地吃着手指，口水又顺流而下。

“故事？Nan有什么故事可讲呢？”Freya歪着头，好像真的在思考，“你想听什么呢？”

“你知道的Nan，就是Emrys的故事，那个世界上唯一完美的改造人。”Morgana的眼睛会发光，Freya想。

“不要叫他Emrys哦，Morgana，”Freya笑了笑（原来奶奶的眼睛也会发光，Morgana心想）。Arthur则开始专注于折磨可怜的衣角。“他叫Merlin。”

Freya偷偷看了一眼Arthur，后者似乎不打算放过衣角，听到这个名字并没有特别的反应。Freya几不可察地叹了口气，开口道：

“Merlin是——”

“Merlin！”Arthur突然叫道，然后抓着衣角，咯咯笑着倒向一旁。

“Nan,Arthur他会讲话了诶！”

“......我见过最不可思议的人。”Freyaa波澜不惊的声音仿佛注有魔力，向两个孩子娓娓道来......

 

具体是哪一天越狱的，Merlin其实并不记得。

他只记得第二天早上坐在全奥斯陆最高层的观景平台饮下第一口Espresso的时候，侍者用托盘送来水果，浆洗挺括的衬衫白得耀眼，他想到昨天跟自己擦身而过的粗鲁混蛋和套房里桌上躺着的钱夹，不管怎么样，他是不会感谢他的。

点开餐桌上推送的新闻，一眼就看见了头条夸张的文字：Camelot迎来她的王子——以及安静的副标题——同时送走了王后。

他用指尖推出一张纸钞，无视侍者伪装得很好的欣喜。

Merlin懒懒地读了一阵，眯起眼，抬头望向巨大的玻璃穹顶，耳中是隐隐的雨声，雨落进伸出建筑物外的凹槽里汇成瀑布飞流直下，冲进楼下巨大的喷泉中。  
报道中有对“近年来几乎从未出镜的Lady Freya”的采访，

记者：我们的小王子叫什么名字？ 

Freya：他叫Arthur，我们都希望他能像我父亲那么英俊。

记者：觉得他能否带领Camelot走向新的高峰？  
Freya：（眨眼）你不觉得这个问题对于刚出生的婴儿来讲太早了吗？他甚至都还不会走路（笑），不过，感谢你的祝愿。

记者：Igraine夫人的死我很抱歉。但可否请您谈谈她。

Freya：哦，我听网上说她是很好的人，对不起，我们没有见过面，所以，很遗憾，我知道得并不比你们更多（微笑）。  
Merlin露出微笑，Freya还是跟小时候一样。

Freya：总之，我为她对社会所做的一切感到钦佩，她也是个很伟大的母亲。

 

而后面几版对Igraine的评价在Merlin看来好得过分，那群无冕之王居然会对这位也许是百年来曝光度最高名媛手下留情——即使她出生曾经的英国皇室、身材容貌品味样样无可挑剔，投身公益事业，平易近人，受万众崇拜——这帮捕风捉影的专家编也该编点什么出来。然而没有，什么负面评价，恶意揣测，通通没有。那么就只有一种可能了——有钱能使鬼推磨——Camelot需要一位完美无瑕的王后，不论生前或身后。

Camelot变成现在这个样子Merlin也说不出是好是坏。在King Arthur的年代，Camelot像初生的龙，有着无限的潜力，无限的冲劲，会出错，会失败，也会一次又一次地尝试。不完美，也不够强大，却耀眼得让人有为之献身的冲动，Merlin没能逃过它的俘虏。

现在的Camelot让Merlin感到惋惜，她像一条眼神疲惫幽暗，躲在一眼望不到边的金山银山里垂暮的龙，空前强大，但它所能做的全部就只是守着财宝，恐吓着觊觎的人罢了。它不会再去寻觅新的宝藏，只会看着眼前的珠宝慢慢腐烂，直到葬身于斯，忘了它曾经是多么骄傲的生物。

自己为什么从监狱逃出来，其实他也说不清。是因为那个梦吗？他笑笑，也许只是因为他天真的“以为”，以为世界会是他和Arthur理想中的那个样子；以为自己能把世界变成那样。

然而不是，远远不是。Arthur终究还是失败了，他也失败了。

送他去机场的出租车司机不停地跟他发关于改造人如何和人类争夺工作岗位，抢占资源（“我们自己都不够用！他们这种东西！”他似乎是这么说的），没有看见Merlin一直望向窗外的脸上一闪而过的厌恶。要他为小小一个的士司机的话感到愤怒或悲伤很难，但这些话仍然刺耳，尤其当听的人其实是个改造人的时候。

“酒店会跟你结账的。”怎么可能。

 

他起初并不知道要去哪里，甚至想登上最早一趟航班随便去往哪里。

但当他来到候机大厅看到滚动的航班信息，心里想的却是：拜托，还能是哪里！

现在只剩两个问题，第一，钱包他已经扔进了下水道；第二，他现在是个逃犯。  
___________________________________________________________________________

“你好，我是Myrddin Ambrosius*，John临时有事，今天由我担任副机长一职。”Merlin对机长伸出手。John在杂物间，12个小时内醒不过来。

“你好，”机长握住他的手，“合作愉快。”

 

“安全检查。”

机组人员依次走过，手臂里的芯片经由墙上的仪器扫描，后者发出悦耳的电子音。

Merlin不动声色地走过，仪器却没有反应。

一时间大家都转向他。机长皱起了眉头。

“不好意思，”Merlin挠挠头，年轻人特有的稚嫩，“请刷新一下，我是临时调派来的。”

安检人员看了他一眼，低头摆弄了一阵手里的透明屏幕，而后向他点点头。

Merlin重新试了一次，电子音终于响起。

___________________________________________________________________________

半小时前。

“清洁。”

“新来的？”机要室的女秘书嘟囔一声。

“嗯，”穿着一身灰绿色制服的Merlin点了点头，瞥见桌上随意放着的时尚杂志，“Bob帮他老婆领香水小样去了。”

“什么？什么香水？”秘书两眼放光。

Merlin一脸困惑：“好像就是附近的一家吧，出了新款之类的，Bob还说领不到的话他家那位会打死他的......”

“那家店，该不会是‘Lady of the Lake’吧？”秘书睁大眼睛。

“......可能？你知道？”Merlin愣了一下，马上说道。

“怎么可能不知道！”女秘书一脸要哭的表情，“他们家明明从来没有活动这种东西的......”

Merlin有点紧张，却听见她又说道，“那个香水，不会是Water of Avalon吧？拜托，不要说是！”Merlin担心她在自己面前哭起来。

“......也许？”

“不要告诉别人我翘班了！”女秘书已经消失在Merlin视线以外了。

Merlin露出无邪的微笑。他什么也没说。

现在只差一步了。  
___________________________________________________________________________

 

小小的机舱里，无数仪表盘安静地等待在那里，那一刻他很自然地想起他的第一台战机，以及它的心脏，Kilgharrah，那个宣称自己是巨龙，大部分时候讲些不好笑的笑话，偶尔讲那些更不好笑的那个人工智能。他居然真的有点想念他。

窗外能看见壮观的峡湾，Merlin没有低头；飞过北海时Merlin也还是没有看。Merlin想起中文老师说起过一个叫近乡情怯的词，当时他不明白。

“你是英格兰人吧。”

“是啊。”他差点忘记不列颠这个词只剩地理意义*。

他还以为自己永远不会想念伦敦。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
*那个名字是Merlin和Emrys的英语跟凯尔特语结合的版本。     
*还记得那个新美利坚联邦吗？


	3. 02

曾经专属伦敦的潮湿已成为全球性现象。

因此此时甚至算是宜人了。

Merlin坐在路边一家咖啡馆的露天座位上，翻看着一本书，战前在查令十字车站附近一家旧书店买的，记忆中价格便宜，装帧粗糙，上端有溢出的白胶，纸是最普通的再生纸，无可奈何地泛着黄。

周围有几个顾客，出于礼貌没有过度关注他手中的事物。而孩子就不同了，走在路上，会大声地问父母或者负责照顾自己的改造人，通常是面无表情的年轻女性，Merlin手上的东西是什么。父母大多用眼神制止了孩子的问题，改造人则一脸茫然。

“妈妈，他手上拿的是什么？”

“那是书。”一个柔软的声音轻声说，没能逃过他的耳朵，他抬头，看见一位年轻的母亲俯身对男孩说，“从前的人们，会把字印在书上。那一页页的，都叫做纸，纸是木头做成的——”

“木头是什么？”

“木头啊，是睡着的树哦，妈妈也没见过真正的树呢......”

Merlin看着母子渐行渐远，高跟鞋的声音在砖石路上哒哒哒地渐隐，合上手里的书，封面上“仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？”的标题有些磨损。  
世界已经不一样了，不论他承不承认。

————————————————————————————————————

Arhur不知道为什么父亲从来不肯抱自己。他小小的心里埋着一个想法，但他不敢去想，Freya说过的，那不是自己的错。有一天你会懂的，她还这么说。

Arthur觉得自己永远不会懂。他不想懂。

父亲也从未跟自己讲起母亲。虽然自己看过她的相片，那是他见过最美丽的存在。Morgana也说，母亲是这个世界上最好的人。

“她一定是天使，”Morgana告诉他。

世界上才没有天使，他想。Morgana却好像知道他在想什么，看着他，正经地说：

“她一定是天使。”

好吧，他的妈妈是天使。而人是看不见天使的。他不想要天使。

他喜欢Morgana，她那么聪明，那么漂亮，那么......讨父亲喜欢。

直到很久以后，他都以为自己会非她不娶。

如果他没有遇见那个人，他还以为这就是爱了。

如果他没有遇见那个人，他还以为这就是人生。

他不会知道世界是这个样子。

他不会知道自己是这个样子。

————————————————————————————————————

夜晚的伦敦有些过于安静了。这里可是曾经的苏活区。昏黄的灯光下，巨大的LED屏幕和招牌，人潮涌动，车灯如虹，泡沫般在眼前闪过，又消失不见。Merlin漫无目的地走着，无所谓幻影的铺陈。只有雨打在伞上的声音。

“走开！”他听到一阵喧闹从街对面传来。他望去，几个少年，拿着棍子和铁链。一个衣服上满是污渍，脸被头发遮住的人。少年围了上去。荷尔蒙过剩的年纪，无处发泄的愤世嫉俗。那人绊倒在地上。

哪怕再过六十年，他也不会动一秒转身走掉的念头。

用一把毫无机巧的雨伞打跑几个精力有余战力不足的少年也用不了20秒。

他想要扶起那人，手腕却被紧紧攫住。他没有挣开。

谢谢。他听到那人嘶哑的声音说，有些熟悉。他笑自己想多。

那人垂着头，亚麻色头发被雨打湿，水珠不停往下滴。他把伞移过去，默默撑着。

男人抬头，Merlin的脉搏在喉口跳动，却仍逼自己咽下惊叫。

“Gaius？”

“嗯？”男人明显有些讶异，双眼睁成了不同大小，“那是...我的名字吗？”他不知道自己为什么看见他就放下了防备，也许是因为这个人救了自己，因为他自己才不会第二天被人发现在小巷子里，直接丢入回收站还原成蛋白质。也许是因为那可笑的熟悉感。

改造人不应该有熟悉感。

Gaius很年轻，年轻到令他觉得有些好笑。

自己第一次见他，他就已经是个老头，微黄的白发，搞笑的发型，时不时的大小眼，总是一本正经......回忆太多，他来不及回想。

Merlin许久没有讲话。

毫无疑问，眼前的Gaius是个改造人。Merlin才不会搞错长得像和长得一模一样。概率上来讲这也是不可能的。然而以Gaius这样的身份，他的基因信息怎么可能会流出用来制造改造人？

可是他怎么会在这种地方？

“什么也别说，跟我走。”Merlin眼神冰冷，看向黑暗处。

Gaius有些吃惊地看了他一眼，挣扎着起身。

两个脚步声在巷子里响起。

————————————————————————————————————

Merlin还记得那是2062年，那年他15岁，还是个干瘪的小孩。颧骨高高的，长相奇怪；上课总在胡思乱想，学习却好得不可思议；体育不用说，勉强及格；有时会一个人傻笑，没什么朋友，偶尔惹事，屡教不改。

那天学校体检结果下来，他被叫去校长室拿反馈。

难道不应该是校医室吗，他想，校长室老旧的木头味道总让他不舒服。

“我可以进来吗？”Merlin叩叩半掩的门。

“Mr.Ambrosius，你来了。请进。”校长抬头看看他，皱了皱眉，不得不承认这是最令他觉得棘手的一个学生了。

“您找我来取体检反馈？”

“这个......还是由Mr.Young来和你讲。”校长抬抬手，指向巨大书架旁的人，这是个亚麻色头发的高大男子，褐色的眼睛看起来充满善意，又有一股令人信赖的气度。

“我是Leon Young，Mr. Ambrosius.”

“我叫Merlin。”Merlin面无表情地问好，心里却在窃笑这人要是老了该怎么办。

“好的Merlin，可以请你跟我来一趟吗？”

Merlin转头望向校长，校长点点头。

英格兰的仲秋很美，没那么多雨水，色彩是梦中才有的温暖。Merlin坐在没有任何标识的改装车里，咬着手指，穿梭过高瘦的水杉和栎树，看车轮卷起路边泛红的黄叶，风中是说不出来的好闻味道。如果不是身旁的Leon一言不发，他几乎要为这意外的逃课机会欢呼。

“我们要去哪儿？”Merlin终于忍不住问。

“Camelot。”

Merlin没有问下去，他根本没听过这个名字。刨根问底没有意义。

“听着，我只是想要我的体检报告。”过了一会儿，车仍然完全没有要停的迹象，他们已经到了工厂区，Merlin侧身对Leon说。

“就快到了。”Leon的脸岿然不动。

“好吧，随便了。”Merlin靠回座椅，圈起胳膊，细长的双腿在前方交叉。

大约过了30分钟，Leon总算是停下了车。

此时的Merlin望着眼前一副血汗工厂样的厂房，脑内早就转过了无数关于绑架与拐卖的都市传说，诸如校长其实是人口贩卖集团的幕后黑手，顺便除自己后快——即使他觉得自己也没有讨厌到那个程度，至少学科竞赛的队伍还要靠自己带领不是吗？

门里面并没有想他想象中一样满是蜷缩着哭泣的小孩，也没有目露凶光的非法移民，门里面只是另一扇门。

巨大，崭新，闪着金属光泽，像是天堂之门......

好吧，Merlin承认，这就是扇大了一点的不锈钢门而已，看起来。

门毫无声息地移开，显得很轻巧，厚度却令Merlin咋舌。他对于这里是什么地方，自己为什么会被带来这里，完完全全没有一点概念，只知道满眼都是柔和的白光，精密的仪器，和一个背对着他的老人。

老人转身，有些诧异。

“Merlin！你不是星期二才来吗？”

“今天......就是星期二。”Leon有些无奈地说。Merlin心中窃笑。

“哦，”Gaius点头微微一仰，“Merlin，你好，我是Gaius。”

——————————————————————————————————

“我就想不通怎么会有拥有这么强的自主意识的改造人。真是见鬼。我花大价钱买这么个据说脑子超好使的改造人来帮我合成‘那个’，他居然不愿意！”买主恨恨地跟供货商抱怨。

“没试过洗脑吗？”对方把玩着纯为收藏的古董拆信刀说。

“废话，钱总不能白扔了。”买家有些恼火，“这家伙的耐力好得把施刑的人都吓到了......昨天逃走了，我已经派人去找了，反正身上装着定位系统，跑不了的。”

“能向卖方索赔吗？”

“没机会，它的基因本来就是黑市上弄来的，又不是Camelot那样的正版。”

Gaius他半年多前被制造出来，理论上已经过完了十分之一的人生——改造人的寿命不多不少，只有五年。

电击让他的四肢无法控制地抽搐。汗水滴落，昏暗的灯光下，地上的影子也在颤抖。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”下颌上扬，与脖子构成了紧绷的曲线，咬肌甚至失去了收缩的能力，放大的瞳孔渐渐涣散。

他没有求饶，他只是不能这么做，谁也不能逼他去做那样的事。

 

他平静地和Merlin讲这件事，仿佛漩涡中心，风平浪静。

“为什么？”Merlin没有意识到自己抓着他手臂的手指抓得太紧，“他们为什么这么对你？”

“因为，”他虚弱地笑笑，头颤抖了一下，电击的后遗症，“我不肯合作，帮他们做那种事。”

“什么？”

“他们要我帮他们把那些改造人变成战斗机器。”他摇摇头，“我不知道他们的计划，但这一定会影响纯种人类和改造人的关系。”

Merlin心里一紧，他嗅到一丝不寻常，却仍不动声色地听着Gaius讲述。

 

Merlin以为自己可以过得很好，他以为自己可以置身事外，以为可以眼不见为净。

但是他不能。

眼前的一切都带有自己的印记，却怎么都不是自己想的那个样子。他再也不是战前那个时时刻刻提心吊胆的少年，他是Emrys，他知道自己要的是什么，也知道有这样一种可能性，知道有那么一个世界，人类和改造人能平等地相处。

Arthur叫它新世界。

在Arthur的努力下战争的时间至少缩短了三年，但他却倒在了新世界的征途上。

如果说Freya的天赋在于她超乎想象的天才，Arthur的天赋便在于他的领导力，怎么说呢，他就像是天生的王者，不论容貌还是气质。梅林想到骑士精神这个词，不禁有点想笑，简直是坟墓里爬出来的字眼。但是，谁能说不是呢，你看着Arthur，脑袋里冒出来的第一印象不就是这个吗？他的善良，勇敢，公正，无私，责任感，同情心；他阳光下的金发，自以为掩饰得很好的关切，连他自己都不知道的，只对自己流露的任性；他的皱眉，他的眼泪，他的紧张，他的他的大无畏，即使他是个白痴。

再也不会有这样的人了吧。

Merlin以为是雨的东西，流进嘴里却是咸的。越流越多，直到整个口腔都是咸咸的味道。

没人去在意一个在路边哭得像神经病的人，人人都只是看着眼前的路而已。即使有的话，Merlin也真的一点，一点都不在乎。Arthur值得的。

也只有Arthur值得。


	4. 03

Gaius的伤对Merlin来说并非多么棘手，虽然匆忙间不可能买到专业的器械，伤势恢复会较为缓慢，但这并不是关键所在。

他之前就察觉Gaius被卷进的这件事不那么简单——帮Gaius检查伤势的时候Merlin发现他的的后颈血肉模糊，询问之下才知道他用碎玻璃硬生生把定位芯片挖了出来。Merlin问他把芯片丢在哪里，他想了一阵说在之前的巷子往南一点的地方。

血迹和组织已经被雨水冲刷殆尽，芯片是没见过的款式，当然他入狱后所有的新款他都没有见过，但构造出奇的简单，和战时他们用的那种没得比。他越狱以来，其实并没有体会到科技的代差——他不敢说几十年来科技发展缓慢，他知道在集权的状态下这是完全不可能的，政府需要大量的高科技产品来消耗过剩的生产力，将民众的生活维持在一个微妙的水平——民用科技似乎确实比他想象中，或者说，理论上，落后了不止一点。

芯片很小，倒是没了以前常见的那种傻乎乎的灯，还是自带微型电源的那种，比生物电供能还要方便摘除。他把玩了一阵，没有切断电源就揣进口袋，拿了一只电子鼠就离开了住处。把芯片塞进那只动个不停的小东西里，放到地上。小老鼠迅速跑远了。

他真正在意的是Gaius的寿命。他不可能看着Gaius四年多之后就急速衰老而死。

听说Gaius本人去世的消息的那年，是他在斯德哥尔摩的第八年——既然已经注定了要承受更多人的消逝，多驻留得一刻便是一刻，就算是麻痹自己也好。

他的永生，他的青春，全都非他所愿。年少时他的确畅想过无尽的人生带来的无尽欢乐，也曾为自己的特殊而欣喜。他们告诉他，他是“the chosen one”，天选之人，拥有近乎完美的基因序列，暗含永生的秘密，可以自由更改。十九岁那年他接受了改造，成为了世界上第一个改造人，也是唯一完美的“人类”。

很久以后他才意识到，被选择也是要付出代价的，但那却是他所无力改变，无法逃离的，狡猾的命运。

Merlin几天前发现了这个地方。眼前的建筑原先是一个旧的教堂，如今内部的长条椅子都已拆除，布道台和忏悔室等也已踪迹全无，只留下带有哥特风格的高顶和少量没被砸碎砌上砖头的彩绘玻璃。建筑里堆满了环保材料制成的箱子，Merlin几天前打开过一个，里面都是食品罐头，现在的人靠这个过活，显然这里已经变成了仓库。因为大部分窗户被砌上，这里采光很差劲，唯一的光源就是顶上一盏沾满灰尘的铸铁灯，苟延残喘地发着冷冷的白光，只能照到正下方的一小块地方。至于阴暗处，除了蟑螂也鲜有生物活动。电子鼠此时正静静地趴在仓库右翼漆黑的角落，等待了Merlin3个小时。足够引人过来了。

他感到这是他必须解决的事。狮子搏兔尚需尽全力，而他不想再犯“以为”的错。

他在原地等了40分钟左右，终于听到了响动。胶底鞋摩擦地面的声音在仓库里回荡。是他们。

手枪上膛的咔哒声。折叠刀打开的脆响。

Merlin松了口气，没他想象的难对付。毕竟要活捉一个受严刑拷打好几天的人本来也不用太过谨慎。

略显粗重的呼吸声。脚步仿佛慢速转动的胶片，摩擦声被穹顶拉长。

Merlin夜视的双眼下两个身影从箱子后面显现。两人都黑色仿皮质地的紧身夹克和长裤，脚上是鞋边发光的银色的胶底靴，在两人周围形成直径3米左右的光圈。

 

Merlin垂下眼，瞄准其中一人的小腿开了一枪，高伏特电流与空气摩擦的噼啪声伴随闪电似的电光闪过，只听见一声惨叫，那人瞬间跪倒在地上，另一个人慌了起来，漫无目标地朝四周开了几枪，才大声地询问另一人的伤势。

“What the hell？你怎么样？”

“……”躺在地上的人抽搐着，显然无暇回答。

“Shit!” 他的嘴唇有些哆嗦，额头上冒出冷汗。突然间他闻见一股奇异的味道，有什么东西顶上了他的后背。

“你是想回答我的问题还是说……”低沉富有磁性的男声在身后响起，“你想陪他？”

他感到自己的喉咙被什么堵住了，说不出话来，只是小心翼翼地举起了双手。

他的手背上，有着清晰的愈合了的伤痕，似乎是某种化学产品腐蚀的结果。

“你为谁工作？”

“我......”声音嘶哑地他自己都不敢相信，“我为三女神工作。”

Merlin沉默了一会儿，这个名字他从未听过，想来是战后才兴起的某种组织，或者利益集团。出于某种原因他决定先按下疑问。

“为什么要找他？”

“……”

Merlin拿枪的手微微施力，枪口发出不大不小的电流。前面的人发出一声闷哼。

“我不知道！我——接到的命令就——就是——活捉他......他是个很关键的人。”

“你还知道什么？”  
“我不能说。他们会杀了我——”

话音未落他已经被Merlin注射了半支消除记忆的针剂。这些东西虽然很难搞，但Merlin总是有他的渠道的。他从来都不以取人性命为乐，更不想为这些底层的喽啰脏了手，他想必是被装了什么窃听器之类的东西，一旦说出那个组织的秘密就会被遥控处决，战时就有的老把戏，Merlin再熟悉不过。  
他走到一边，将剩下的一半针剂注射到已经渐渐不再痉挛的另一人的静脉中，无意间瞥到了他的手背。

如出一辙的伤痕。

—————————————————————————————————————-

“Igraine的事我也很遗憾——”

“不要提这件事！我已经决定了，必须这么做不可。”Uther强忍着怒气从房间里走了出来，几乎撞到迎面走来的Nimueh，顾不上尴尬，Nimueh轻轻叩了叩敞开的门。

“Freya夫人。”

老妇人背对着她，一言不发。Nimueh走进房间，把平板上的实验数据解锁后划到光脑中。光脑的全息投影上是令人眼花缭乱的数码。

“Uther要关掉木卫四上的基地，这件事你知道吗？”Freya的声音有些疲倦。

“我......”Nimueh咬了咬下唇，“知道。”

她没有说的是，自从Igraine死后，Uther对于改造人本就模棱两可的态度迅速恶化，短短半年时间Camelot的改造人项目规模缩减到不足之前的40%，市场份额也急剧萎缩，而现在Uther要关闭Camelot最大的改造人基地已经很能说明问题——Uther要全面停止Camelot的改造人项目。不仅如此，原先的Camelot由于沿袭了Arthur和Freya的领导传统，在内部采取不歧视政策，定期培训雇佣改造人员工的同时，对外也积极为改造人争取权利，说Camelot是改造人最为坚强的后盾也不为过；然而近段时间以来，Uther施行的包括大规模裁员在内的一系列针对改造人员工的改革，以及几次态度负面，斩钉截铁的公众讲话使遍布小半个太阳系的整个Camelot集团对改造人的态度都有了微妙的变化。

这些Freya都不知道。

她不能说，因为这些都是Freya和她父亲的心血，是战争记忆在Camelot唯一的留存。

Freya从没有提起，但她清楚自己的身体即使依靠Camelot绝不对外公布的“圣杯”这样的强力抗衰老制剂也无法支撑多久，毕竟她从小体弱，甚至连生育都无法做到，只好领养了Uther，这当然是她从未对人说的；加之长年的高强度工作，她早已是风中之烛。

Freya叹了口气，关掉了光脑的投影。Nimueh默默地退了出去。

太累了......

————————————————————————————————————

事情过去之后几天，Merlin给Gaius注射抑制肌肉痉挛的针剂时突然看见Gaius左手手背上的纹身，那是由三个旋涡联接而成的图案，他以前当然也看到过，但从未注意。这让他联想到某种古老的自然崇拜。

Gaius看见他的目光，平静地说：

“所有的改造人都要打上这个标记。”

“无一例外？”

“无一例外。”

几天前的记忆如同上一秒一样清晰，那个人称呼Gaius的方式，是“他”而不是“它”；手背上的灼烧伤痕是想掩盖改造人标记，两人都有，如果不是组织行为也很难解释。

Merlin感觉自己突然间抓住了什么至关重要的东西，之前他以为那个三女神不过是个普通的恐怖组织，现在看来根本没那么简单。

“三女神”拥有改造人成员，说明并不是什么人类纯种论团体；但他们同时又有把改造人制造成战争机器的图谋……

Merlin意识到，自己无法坐视不理。这不是他愿意看到的。

然而等等，这还不是当务之急——自己必须在四年之内找到延缓Gaius衰竭的方法。

他心里早就做了决定，势必要到Camelot走一趟。

________________________________________________________________

 

五年后。

街道上的人群算得上熙熙攘攘，从前墙上遍布的涂鸦如今也被铁幕取代，铁幕播放的内容大同小异，部分是新闻，也有一些是煽动力很强的宣传片，几乎每个屏幕前都有驻足观看的人。走到一条窄巷，Merlin突然发现前方的人挡住了自己的去路。

金发的新闻主播正在播报本地的新闻。无名指上的印痕，略微有些紧的外套，没有明显的眼圈，多半是化妆遮盖，巩膜上血丝明显。显然她刚离婚不久，正受饮食失调和失眠问题困扰，Merlin想。年轻时伦敦一个老千教他的“冷冻术”——类似于现在早已无人记得的老古董福尔摩斯始创的演绎法——只不过更加迅速，准确，也更加实用；仿佛将人冷冻，任你拿捏。

“为配合战争结束80周年纪念，Camelot集团宣布将向英格兰州立博物馆捐赠一批战争时期的战斗机，包括极富传奇色彩的Kilgharrah。”主播声音抑扬顿挫，努力营造欢快的基调。

“我们很高兴，Camelot能够捐献这些战斗机，尤其是Kilgharrah，”一个优雅的白发女子出现在屏幕上，屏幕上她胸口漂浮的标签上写着[Alice Medicine，英格兰州立博物馆馆长]，“你知道，这可能是战斗机中最负盛名的一架了，我们真的非常荣幸能够保管他，我们一定会让它保持最佳状态，甚至能够随时上天，如果你愿意尝试的话。”馆长哈哈大笑，Merlin看得出她是真的很开心。

“真的吗？那可是 Kilgharrah。”一个看上去有70岁的老人脸上显出孩子般的笑容。

Merlin的心一跳，随口问了一句，“Kilgharrah，很有名吗？”

老人看了他一眼，“啊，现在的年轻人可能不知道，Kilgharrah在我们那个年代可是…… 那可是每个从小躲在被窝，藏在阁楼读战争故事，趁大人不在家拿出祖父军装甚至勋章偷偷比划的孩子都耳熟能详的名字。”眼里溢满怀旧，他朝Merlin友善地一笑。

“Kilgharrah被认为是第一台真正意义上的人工智能战机，具有划时代的意义......”铁幕上的失婚主播继续说道。

剩下那些介绍的话，Merlin完全没有再听，他当然没有想到Kilgharra会变得这么家喻户晓。尽管如此，没人能比他更了解Kilgharrah，毕竟Kilgharrah是自己选中的战机。

Merlin跟Kilgharrah的关系并非水到渠成。至今仍然坚信，自己如果不是被Kilgharrah惊艳的造型迷惑了，根本不可能傻到选他。因为Kilgharra是Merlin所见过，最“特别”的AI，事实上Merlin开始根本不敢信任他——虽然Kilgharra时常表示自己并没有多少选择，只能听命于Merlin，却总是莫名让Merlin感到自己被坑害了，而且还是事情发生一段时间之后——直到习惯了他即使在最危急的时刻也依旧轻描淡写的低沉嗓音，永远略带讽刺却笃定非常的口吻，以及有时颇为恼人的笑声。Kilgharra确实总是让他想到某种类似蜥蜴的爬行动物，只是多了些不知从何而来的高傲，龙吗？他曾经只觉得搞笑，现在想来大概是最为贴切的比喻。

这个狡猾的家伙总是向他灌输一些自己和Arthur是一个硬币的两面之类的胡言乱语，天知道他一个AI怎么会有这种想法。

“那可是Emrys的战机啊……”Merlin听见老人自言自语，一瞬间身体有些僵硬。他忍不住看向老人。

“那个Emrys他——他是个什么样的人？”

老人似乎也有讲下去的性致。  
从老人口中他得知，关于Emerys的历史评价事实上有些尴尬——他曾经为大不列颠国王服务，而温莎家族早已成为过去式，英伦三岛如今也已各自成为新美利坚合众国自治州——尽管近年来在州内，对他的历史地位评价隐隐有向正面靠拢的趋势，然而在全国范围内他仍是个禁忌。

“不过，还有种说法，说杀死Arthur Pendragon的人，其实就是Emrys。”老人一副深以为然的样子，“这种争权的事情太多了。”

Merlin的手指嵌进手掌里，垂下眼，忍住毁灭一切的冲动，心脏在胸腔里狂吼，同时却又有什么苦涩的东西慢慢从心底那个裂口里涌了出来，太过真实的记忆漫上脑海，粘稠得仿佛要将他溺死在当场，胃无可抑制地阵阵绞痛。

 

**  
Merlin赶到的时候，Arthur倒在地上，眼神空洞。

“I thought I was dying.”他看着Merlin，露出淡淡的微笑。

Merlin惊讶于他的玩笑，不知道怎么开口，只好抱住他的身体，他能感受到这具曾经充满活力的躯体正在渐渐流逝生气，变得沉重。他从来不知道Arthur的身体可以是这样脆弱的。

“Avalon. We'll get there.”

“Merlin, we can’t…it’s too late…”

“I’m not going to lose you.”

“Shh…Don’t talk.”Arthur的笑容略显倦意，“Just...just...just hold me.”他轻轻拍打着Merlin放在他胸口的手，他的手仍然干燥，温热，如同初次见面。

Merlin的泪水夺眶而出。

“There's... there's... something I want to say…”Arthur眼里的光亮越来越弱。

“You are not going to say goodbye.”Merlin盯着他。

“I’m the boss,Merlin, you can’t tell me what to do.”一如往常的互相调侃。

“I always have, I’m not going to change now.”Merlin双眼泛红，露出一丝复杂的笑容。

“I don’t want you to change. I want you…to…always be you. And, Merlin… Everything you've done, for me, for Camelot... For the world you helped me build...”

“You’d have done it without me.”Merlin声音哽咽。

“Maybe.”Arthur眼中光芒已然所剩无几。

“I do this because of who you are. Without you, Camelot is nothing.” For me.

“I want to say something I’ve never said to you before… Thank you…”Merlin唯一能做的就是很紧，很紧地抱着他，紧到他觉得Arthur如果不是奄奄一息也会被他的拥抱窒息。他闭上双眼，额头贴住Arthur的，眼泪滴在Arthur的脸上。而Arthur不会知道。永远不会知道了。  
**  
他是完美的，也就是说，所有的记忆，都会永久保存，快乐的，悲伤的，绝望的，恐惧的，都不会漏掉。他的大脑就像一个巨型的图书馆，不管他有多不想要。

那时候，战争才刚刚结束，Arthur胃穿孔，在医院治疗，一个疯狂的人类纯种论者混进医院，给了Arthur一针。合成的烈性神经毒素，无药可解。谁也不知道那个人是怎么弄到那种药剂的，后来也有人说，这根本就是某些人编出来的幌子。这些谁都不得而知了。Merlin甚至没有复仇的想法，全都无所谓了，Arthur不在了。

Merlin把Arthur的遗体带回了Avalon。几天后，他接受了战胜国主导的荒谬裁决，谢绝了各国政治庇护的橄榄枝，选择了远离尘嚣的斯德哥尔摩监狱。

他知道自己在逃避些什么，也知道自己身上有什么随着Arthur死去了。

不知从什么时候开始，Merlin学会了用叹息代替眼泪,空缺渐渐成了习惯。Arthur不再是心里一根刺，他不再为他感到疼痛；他是人鱼的泡沫，迟来的铜板，是长发和金怀表（注），他成了Merlin心里最深的遗憾。

再也没有人能像Arthur一样了。

死亡是容易令人麻木的东西，引人沉沦的，其实是那些如果。

如果他不曾死去，又如果换一个时代；如果能再认识他一次，又或者，从来没有认识他。

但没有如果。

而即使给Merlin一千次选择的机会，Merlin也会毫不犹豫地再次选择遇见他。

因为这是他的宿命，他就是他的宿命。

Merlin才不信命运，那些被称之为命运的东西，说到底不过是由千千万万的选择组成的，既定的结局；而Merlin相信，不论在哪个时代，自己都会选择Arthur。

尽管他从来不敢去想，Arthur是否会选择他。

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Arthur今天感到很无聊。Morgana从早上开始就不知去了哪里，Freya从一个礼拜前就一直把自己关在那间实验室里，Uther的书房里则不断传出带着怒火的声音。

探险，他能想到的就只有这个。Pendragon家的大宅是座古堡，永远有未探索过的地方，又有哪个男孩子不喜欢冒险呢？

他穿上自己小小的冲锋衣，戴上小小的手套和头盔，拿上短短的手杖，最后还煞有介事地在头盔上安上了小小的探照灯。

他跑下楼，先是在巨大的大厅里漫无目的地走了一阵，不时用他的登山杖敲击地面，他有看电视里的人这样做过，他们说如果是空的就会有不一样的声音，虽然他并不知道那是什么意思。

他奔跑着穿过了有着数不清廊柱的回廊，一边跑一边大声叫着保姆口中故事里海盗们的名字，直到再也想不起任何名字，走廊也到了尽头，跑得额头上出了一层薄汗，脸颊有些泛红。

接着是花园，以几朵Freya心爱的黄水仙和玫瑰的英年早逝为代价，Arthur把手杖当做骑士佩剑成功挽出了平生第一个剑花。

他像一个真正的骑士那样，昂首阔步地巡视着自己的领地，不时与并不领情的臣民们挥手问好——毕竟兔子和松鼠才不会理他。不知不觉眼前的景物他已经不再熟悉。他来到一条窄窄的走廊前，向里面望去，走廊里有些昏暗，他下意识地打开了头顶的探照灯。

走廊两侧都是红灰色的砖墙，边缝还有粘土的痕迹，墙根有大块黑色的不知是霉迹还是什么的斑块，他有些好奇地用手杖去戳其中一个斑块，那斑块竟然四散开来，转瞬就消失得无影无踪，居然是由无数细小的蜘蛛组成的，那些小小的，邪恶的八足怪物不断向他涌来，而旁边的斑块似乎也有散开来的迹象，他登时吓得魂不附体，先是呆愣了一会儿，随即撕心裂肺地尖叫起来，迈出发软的双腿没命地跑了起来，还差点摔倒，却没注意自己正向走道深处跑去。

跑了不知多久，他终于跑不动了，一屁股坐在地上，大口喘着气。

好不容易冷静下来，他吁了口气，自然又一次恢复了平衡。过了一会儿，回想起刚才，他又有些脸红，自己居然像个女孩一样尖叫了。幸好Morgana什么都不知道。对，无论如何都不能让她知道。

他看看四周，这里已经很暗，只有探照灯的照射范围才能看到东西，他根本不知道自己跑得有多远，也不知道这里是古堡的什么方位，他有点慌了。

可我是个男子汉，我得冷静下来。Arthur心想。

他用微微颤抖的手握着手杖，支撑着站了起来。他拍去裤子上的尘土，又拍了几下手套，叹了口气。“你只能靠自己了，Arthur Pendragon。”他自言自语。

他用手杖敲了几下身边的砖墙，突然听到了不同的声音。啊，原来这就是墙壁是空的时候的声音。

还没等他想明白墙壁为什么会是空的，他就已经失去了重力，眼前的最后一个场景就是越来越远的墙壁。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

他感到自己在一条楼梯上不断往下滚，大叫着抱住了头。我要死了，我要死了，我肯定要死掉了，天哪，可是我才5岁！Arthur脑袋里的念头只有这个。

五年的人生太过短暂，甚至都没几个像样的生命时刻可以闪回，Morgana的绿眼睛，Freya的手，她的故事，那个厉害的Merlin。可直到闪回结束他也没能滚到底，因此只好再闪回一遍。

他紧闭着眼睛，不愿意再看这个无情又冷酷，舍得对一个五岁小孩做出这种事的世界一眼。

“哦！” 噗的一声，他撞到了什么，终于停了下来，他猜应该是地面，毕竟他已经分不清方向了。Arthur感觉胃里翻江倒海，开始庆幸自己（仍旧）没有好好吃午饭，否则一定会吐出来，他的心还悬在天上，浑身都吓得软绵绵的，甚至懒得睁开眼睛。头晕得要命，身上的骨头像是快要散架。他慢慢地翻过身来，脸朝着上方，大口喘着气，眼睛仍然紧闭着。他摸了摸头顶，头盔还在，探照灯则不知道落在了哪里。过了一会儿，等呼吸平复下来，才慢慢睁开双眼。 这里一点也不暗，虽然找不到任何可见的光源。顶部是灰色的，没有任何装饰。Arthur摸了摸身边，手杖不见了。艰难地撑起上半身，他才得以看见这个地方的全貌。

“嘶......”他的眼睛瞬间睁得很大，下意识地吸了口气。

Wow，cool，探险才刚开始呢，不是吗。

眼前是一个不大的空间，从天花板，墙面再到地面，完全是灰色的，但他几乎是一下子就清醒了——一个大家伙就停在不远处。全身银白，笼罩着一层仿佛海上仙山蒸腾出的光与雾，线条是Arthur从未见过的流畅，纤细优雅，充满着冰冷又高高在上的科技感，像坠入凡尘的一颗闪耀的星辰。它就那样静静地停驻在那里，如同拥有生命，只是沉睡着不愿醒来。美丽，这是Arthur能想出的唯一一个形容词，那是一架战斗机，Arthur当然并不知道这一点。

 

他恨不得马上跑到它身边，却发现自己连站起来都有些费力。好不容易支撑着站起，跑了几步才觉得吃不消，只能用他的Achilles——一只小安南龟——的速度，慢慢地走向那里。

他花很久围着机身绕了一圈，只为了欣赏这个美妙事物的一切微小细节——况且，他也没办法钻到里面去。

他走到靠近尾翼的地方，看见那里印着什么。他踮起脚，仔细看着。

“Ki—kil—gha—”Arthur戴着手套的小手指着银白色机身上铬灰的字母，断断续续地试图拼出。

“是Kilgharrah......”一个声音略带无奈地说。

“哈！”Arthur被吓了一大跳。“是谁？”小脑袋四处张望。

“你觉得呢？”声音有些好笑地反问。

“我怎么会知道！”Arthur大着胆子喊道，“你在哪里？”他跺了跺脚。

“白痴，你念的是谁的名字？”

“你不能那么说我！”Arthur握紧了拳头，虽然Morgana几乎每天都这么讲他，但是，那只有Morgana可以讲。“Kil——Kilgharrah？”

“所以，你就是Pendragon家的那个小孩，Arthur，你是叫这个吗？”Kilgharrah假装打了个哈欠，自顾自问道。

“我是Arthur Pendragon。”Arthur背起手，小大人似的挺起胸，“不对，你到底在哪。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......”Kilgharrah大笑起来，这笑声让Arthur有些恼火。“Pendragon家居然会有那么傻的小孩，哈哈哈哈哈......”

Arthur突然灵光一闪，福至心灵，“你是……你就是这架飞机！”

“正是在下。”语气却分明是大写的“是本王怎样”。

Arthur思索了一阵，决定不追究Kilgharrah刚才的嘲讽，Freya说过要大度些。

“我可以进去吗，拜托了？”Arthur满心期待地看着Kilgharrah的机舱，天蓝色的大眼睛像女神陶罐里的清泉。

“不行。”Arthur怀疑自己是不是听到了一身轻哼。

“真的不行吗？”Arthur显得十分失望，“真的......不行吗……”眼眶以肉眼可见的速度泛红，声音也颤抖起来。

“你别哭啊！”Kilgharrah的声音听起来有点慌乱，他哪里见过这种架势。他穿越过枪林弹雨和狂风雷暴，却敌不过眼前男孩的一滴眼泪。

在Arthur的第一颗泪珠滚落之前，Kilgharrah咬咬牙，“好吧，我允许你上来。”

“谢谢你！Kilgharrah！”Arthur笑了起来，嘴巴简直要咧到耳根。

“好了别废话了。”Kilgharrah放下梯子。

Arthur手脚并用地爬进了机舱，狂喜中他迷迷糊糊地想到，探险真是世界上最美妙的事。

Morgana那个傻瓜，整天玩那个小盒子有什么好的呢，不过是可以投影罢了。

—————————————————————————————————————

注：分别出自《海的女儿》、《尼尔斯骑鹅旅行记》、《麦琪的礼物》，第一第三不必赘述，第二个的故事出自其中《两个城市》一章：  
被变成小人的尼尔斯跟随家鹅和雁群游历，经过一座城市，晚上在沙滩散步，看见一枚锈蚀的铜板，并未捡起。之后他眼前出现了一座宏伟的城市，不论男女皆衣着华丽；集市上奇珍异宝琳琅满目，所有商贩都尽力向他推销，表示集市上所有的东西只要一个铜板就可以全部带走。但他身无分文，于是跑回沙滩寻找那个铜板，但是等他找到，整个城市都已经消失了。  
后来一位老人说起一个传说，这个地方曾是一座叫威尔尼的城市，因为太过富饶被上帝惩罚沉入海底，每一百年才会在陆地上显形一个小时，只要有人能买下里面的任何东西，城市就能复原。尼尔斯哭了。  
这是我小时候看过，最让人遗憾的故事。


	5. 04

五年来Merlin习惯了雨，伦敦的雨，再一次。你不知道它什么时候会停，甚至不知道它是否会停；从来不知道它是什么时候卷土重来的，也许在成了习惯的睡眠的夜晚，又或许在临出门的那个瞬间。至少还有些事情从来都没有改变，Merlin想，你知道一定会下雨。

还有那束从来没有缺席过的灯光。

每当夜幕降下，Camelot大厦严丝合缝的高强度单面透光玻璃幕墙后依然有无数灯光，格林威治时间下午八点，顶楼的四个巨型探照灯准时开始工作，缓慢却又一刻不停地旋转，灯光冲破云层，Camelot的标志，那只双翼喷火龙，仿佛要烙上厚厚的云幕。

大厦设计得极具科技感与艺术感，从外表丝毫看不出拼接的痕迹，通体纯白，浑然一体，仿佛一个巨型的卵，中部延伸出的数十根透明高分子纤维体直直戳入地下，仿佛哥特式的飞扶臂，整座建筑看上去像是突然降临的太空堡垒。他此行的目标，Camelot的实验室就在大厦中部，扶臂伸出的位置，即使整座大楼倒塌，这一层也依然能在那些看似脆弱不堪的冰凌般的纤维体的支撑下屹立不倒。

令人印象深刻。

Merlin喜欢它，看上去仿佛随时都会有小动物破壳而出的样子。这是Arthur的主意，也是他的，当然。

***

五年前。

Merlin跟Camelot大厦前台的Maria调情已经有一个月了，从他给这里送包裹的第一天开始。

开始的几天真的充满了惊险，比如在迷宫一般的大厦里转晕了头，最终被保安发现才救出来；再比如不小心闯进了机房，被清洁工赶了出去......

除此之外，这倒是份无可挑剔的正当职业，部门主管的眼神甚至告诉他他很欣赏自己，自己要是干下去说不定还能升职；他也绝对不讨厌Lucy，那个总是在午餐时间省下一根能量棒给自己的女孩……如果他真的能这样安心地当一个快递员。

Camelot的大厦墙体所采用的新型环保材料能控制透气和透光程度，因此不需要窗户，整座大厦上都没有立足之点；通风装置他检查过，根本无法容一个人通过，而且实验室的通风系统是完全独立的。大厦的墙体是白色的，即使在黑夜中也太过显眼，要他从外部进入不啻天方夜谭（他想起很久以前Gaius给他的那件量子隐形衣，相比之下，当时借美国军方扶持上蹿下跳的HyperStealth的作品简直是孩子的玩具）。

要非法进入Camelot几乎是一件不可能的事情，这也是他为什么要花费这么多的时间铺垫的原因。

这天下午4点47分，临近下班的时间，Maria已经关掉了显示器，正在收拾东西准备去赶班车，他抱着一个大盒子从大门口急匆匆地跑进来。

“Maria，”Merlin露出温柔的微笑，“今天过得怎么样，有没有想我？”

“完全没有，如果你想知道的话。”Maria用手指卷着褐色的发尾，笑得像口红广告上的女模特，露出一口洁白的牙齿，基因工程的产物。

“我也想你，现在我要把这份包裹送到实验室，”Merlin不经意地对她说。

“……”Maria似乎犹豫了一下，“这不太合规矩，你知道的，实验室比较不同，他们的包裹应该是自己来我这里取的……”

“那好吧，我可以在这里等着，上面写明了要负责人亲自签收。”Merlin把箱子放在脚边。

“可是......”Maria看了一眼手表，快要赶不上班车了，“……算了，这次就让你送上去了。”  
她拨通实验室的内部电话，“你好，我是前台的Maria，现在有一个包裹要送上来，可以吗？非常，非常重要……对，我知道这不合规矩，但我们可不像你们随时有专车接送……”Merlin始终微笑着看着她。

Maria发了一通火，终于挂掉了电话，“可以了，有人会签收的。”看了一眼表“shi......我必须得走了Merlin，再不去我就得在破烂的地铁挤四个小时回家了……”

“Bye，Maria.”Merlin看着女孩急匆匆地离开。一切都是时间的问题，他总是知道。

过了一会儿，电梯门打开了，一个带着眼镜，表情有点恼火的男人朝他这里走来，还很年轻，半长的卷发，白大褂里是绿色的长袖T裇，胸口沾着小团可疑的黄色污渍。

眼镜男看都没看他一眼，示意他跟着自己，两人走进电梯，Merlin深吸了一口气。

走出电梯，就是一整套的虹膜和指纹验证。眼镜男在机器上刷了一下脖子上挂的卡片，按下指纹，眼睛看向门顶的摄像机。门打开了。

一条大概100英尺的走廊，纯白的顶与壁是拱形与弧形，地上是纳米材料，Merlin的鞋走过甚至不会留下灰尘。

尽头就是实验室。

还有那套Merlin只是有所耳闻的基因验证系统——采血验证。这应该就是所有的验证系统了。和Merlin想得一样，他迅速将整个流程在脑袋里过了一遍——签收时的签字笔上会沾上负责人的指纹；打碎器材，划破对方的手指，趁机获得血样，回去制作假的手指贴膜；趁他不注意扫描虹膜，复制卡片信息。完美。

Merlin正准备进去，眼镜男看了他一眼，“不，不是这，这边。”向左拐进了储藏室。

储藏室里井井有条，没有任何味道，温度和湿度非常舒适。

将一件件器材取出来，小心地摆在桌面上，Merlin满脸职业的微笑，“你好，这批器材需要您验收。”

黑眼圈，乱糟糟的头发，衣服，裤脚，袖口，胡子，指甲……

眼镜男检查着器材，Merlin则用冷冻术检查着他。Merlin突然冒出了一个念头，他考虑的一直都是如何进来再出去的问题，但其实只要换个思路……他开始有一搭没一搭地跟眼镜男聊天。

“所以，这里只剩你一个人了？”

“是啊，他们都回家了，前天我公寓烧着了所以，嗯，就这样了。”

“哎，世事无常嘛……”

……

两个小时以后。

储藏室的地上散落着许多啤酒罐子，眼镜男，Edwin，抱着Merlin，是的你没有看错，抱着Merlin，这个消耗光了他一小半私藏啤酒库存的快递员，絮絮叨叨地说着：

“这个…垃圾的公司……关掉了我最喜欢的木星基地……我从小就想去那里……我一直想以后去那里工作……垃圾…垃圾！”这样无意义的抱怨至少进行了有30分钟，他的酒量之差和酒后话唠的程度Merlin生平仅见。

Merlin知道他出生在原先的德文郡，有两个姐姐和一个弟弟（中间儿，典型），12岁上剑桥，一等学位，博士毕业论文被实验室高层相中，两年前才来到这里。

“我要怎么办，Merlin？”出于Merlin自己也不知道为什么的原因，自己把真名告诉了他，这个他渐渐发现有点可爱的geek。

“嗯，这个嘛，放弃，我猜？”Merlin心不在焉地说。

“我也是这么想的……项目都已经那么忙了谁还有闲心想这个……居然还不让我们加班——”

“嗯哼？”

“主管说不能让人注意到我们在攻的这个项目……因为这个非常，嗝，非常机密。”Edwin靠在Merlin身上，傻笑声像啤酒泡沫一样在打嗝的间隙涌出。

Merlin没有继续追问，只是看着他，小诀窍之一。

果然，Edwin自顾自地说了下去，“现在还不能公布，公布的话，绝对是...嗝...大新闻……”他拿起手边差点碰倒的黑色铝罐喝了一口，“Merlin......你相信，人类能永生吗？”

Merlin苦笑了一下，“怎么可能相信，人都是要死的不是吗？”

“错了，你错了，Merlin，”Edwin迷离的醉眼看着他，抓着酒罐的手伸出一根手指，在虚空中乱挥着。

“等’圣杯’这个项目完成，永生就不是不可能。”Edwin的眼神仿佛一下子清醒了，“哦，我不该跟你说这么多的，是不是……我不该……等等，我要去一下洗手间……”Edwin又恢复了醉醺醺的样子，摇摇晃晃地站起来，往卫生间走。

Edwin从洗手间回来的时候，并没有在储藏室看见Merlin，转了一圈，他看见Merlin站在实验室的门口，扒在玻璃上看。

“你在这里干什么？”Edwin走到Merlin身边。

Merlin转过头，“没什么，你还好吗？”他扶住他，顺便给了他后颈一下，照他这幅样子，大概得凌晨才能醒。

拉着他的手指在采血系统上摁了一下，实验室的门打开了。

大厦的核心——Camelot生化实验室展现在他眼前。

***

第二天早上5点17分，Edwin醒来的时候，看到Merlin在自己身边打着呼噜。身边啤酒罐倒了一地。

他揉了揉痛得快要裂开的头和不太舒服的后颈，推了推Merlin，“快醒醒！”

“诶？怎么了？”Merlin猛地睁开眼睛。

“你怎么还在这？”Edwin有点惊慌，“天哪，昨晚我都干了些什么啊？”他站起来，把啤酒罐一个个捡起来抱在怀里，扔到门外不远的垃圾箱里。和Merlin两个人好不容易把储藏室整理到和原来一模一样，他把Merlin送到楼下。

“千万不要跟别人说这件事。”Edwin严肃地说，“要是让主管知道我留宿实验室还让快递员来这层，我就可以走人了。”

“没问题。”Merlin向他做了个OK的手势。

***

Merlin把快递员制服口袋里的试剂递给Gaius，“这个还只是半成品。”

Gaius拿起那一小支以高强度合金密封的玻璃管，在灯下晃了晃，非常美丽的金红色，“我试试。”

***

快递公司，部门主管办公室里，眼前的男人和他畅谈美好的未来，暗示他有机会当自己的接班人。

“哦，可惜，Johnson，我是来跟你说，我要去另一个城市和女友结婚了。”Lucy端茶进来时他抱歉地对男人说。

两张脸僵住了。

“再见，Lucy。”他友好地在女孩脸上亲了一下，转身出门。

 

———————————————————————————————————

Edwin穿着一件军绿色的厚兜帽衫走在有些萧瑟的街头。一个月前他被Camelot解雇了，因为实验室遗失了一管“圣杯”试剂，虽然到最后他们也没能查出什么来，但他仍然没有逃过一劫。不仅如此，所有投出去的简历全都石沉大海，甚至没有Camelot的对头愿意雇用他，仿佛他在世界上彻底不存在。他已经过了很久这种浑浑噩噩的日子，精神几近崩溃。

常去的酒吧里异常的拥挤，难道大家都没地方去了吗，他有些气愤地想。

“三份苏格兰威士忌，谢谢。”其实那才不是苏格兰产的，甚至都算不上威士忌，现在早就没有酿出来的酒了，都是人工合成的，不过他才他妈的不在乎。

“加冰吗？”

“不了谢谢。”辛辣的液体在舌尖绽开，并没有传说中麦芽的甜味。他以前只喝啤酒。

旁边有人坐了下来，酒保随意问道，“喝点什么？”

“矿泉水，谢谢。”

Edwin好奇地瞥了一眼，谁会在酒吧喝矿泉水啊。

“你好Edwin。”对方对他笑笑。

“Merlin！”他的下半句“你怎么会在这里”还没出口，酒保在Merlin面前重重地摆了一杯矿泉水。他明白了，Merlin是为他来的。一瞬间很多事都明了了。

“‘圣杯’……”他颤抖着压低嗓音，“是不是你拿的？”

“技术上说，是你拿的——”眼看着Edwin就要揍他了，Merlin笑着说：“不过我已经把证据都销毁掉了。”

“你这个不要脸的混蛋。”Edwin忍着强烈的怒气说出大概是他觉得最过分的粗口，“你毁了我的人生！”

“不，你的人生才刚要开始。”Merlin对他举起那杯冒着气泡，天知道是怎么搞出来的矿泉水，“愿意加入我吗？”

——————————————————————————————————

“三女神”似乎就此罢手，没再纠缠Gaius，Merlin甚至没有听说过有关他们的任何消息，仿佛他们从来没有出现过。

然而Merlin始终不能释怀——不出现不代表没有威胁。这个来历不明，偏偏又组织严谨，行事隐秘的组织令他有一股异常危险的感觉。

Merlin不是什么和平斗士，但他越狱也绝对不是为了明哲保身。从越狱的第一天他就一直在考虑一件事。

他要重建Avalon。

——————————————————————————————————

“哦！Arthur，你来得正好。Merlin已经来了，”他有些激动地看着Merlin，“他会是最完美的改造人，这得益于他具有极高全能性的细胞和易于修改的基因，只要稍稍处理，他甚至可以永生。”Gaius对年轻人说。对方看了他一眼，面无表情。

Merlin作为当事人，能做的只是目瞪口呆，不敢相信自己竟然如此特殊——他的确是有那么一点特殊，他知道，但是，不好意思，永生？他感觉自己像是中了头奖，不，是有史以来最大的奖。

这是他第一次见到Arthur。

而他的第一句话是：

“告诉我，Merlin，你知道怎么用膝盖走路吗？”

“不。”Merlin眯起眼睛看着他。

“我建议你学习一下。”他依旧面无表情，Merlin简直想朝那张完美的脸上踩一脚，可是那家伙却接着说：

“需要我帮忙吗？”

Merlin觉得自己要是用此刻的顽强去应付学校里的恶霸，大概……已经死了一百次了吧。这个名叫Arthur的家伙就是让他莫名火大。

“如果我是你我就不会这么干。”

“你要怎么对我？”Arthur依旧那副表情。

“你不会想知道的——”Merlin做足了架势朝他挥了一拳，手臂却被对方反剪到身后。

Arthur在他耳边说：

“我只是要告诉你，如果遇到比你强大的人，不要介意低头。”他放开手，“我是Arthur Pendragon，Camelot研究所的所长，以后你只需要对我负责，”他对地上的Merlin伸出手，“合作愉快。”

Merlin就这样稀里糊涂地伸出了手。

***

七年后，Avalon作为Camelot研究所的情报部门成立，直接受Arthur的领导，最高负责人则是Merlin——Arthur训练出来的第一个特工。

两年后战争打响。

Arthur从不向Merlin讳言对战争的厌恶与对现状的不满，他不是Merlin见多了的那种雄辩家，只会夸夸其谈——他有思想，有魄力，也有能力，他向Merlin描绘的是一个新的世界。Merlin义无反顾地相信他，也相信自己会帮助他完成梦想。

所以虽然Merlin的内心却早已经厌倦了身处权力斗争之中的感觉，战争和政治的本质让他对人类感到绝望，险些变成犬儒主义，最后却只得向存在主义寻求安慰。Arthur死后，严重的自我厌恶终于冲破他强加于己身的心理暗示和不堪一击的信念，让他再也没有面对自己的勇气。

Avalon的特殊与强大之处就在于它的独立性，但这也是一个个人色彩过于浓厚的组织，因此Arthur遇刺，Merlin自愿接受审判去往挪威后，Avalon成了无根之木，湮没在新一轮瓜分世界的狂潮中。

——————————————————————————————————

不过首先，他需要钱。

一生中，对金钱的迫切渴望从来没有像此刻那么强烈过。战争时期手头的资金从来没断过，一部分时候（虽然并不喜欢）他甚至过着称得上纸醉金迷的生活，周旋于各个外交场合，西装革履，灯火下推杯换盏，笑看觥筹交错；大部分时候他在死亡边缘，当然，只不过那从来都与金钱无关。

他不想要钱，他只是需要钱。

——————————————————————————————————

Edwin是个天才，真正的天才。

事实上，与他在金融上的天才相比，他在生化上的那点成就根本就不算什么。

这一发现源于Merlin怀着一夜暴富的企图盯着网页上变换的股票指数时Edwin偶然的一瞥。

“你在干什么？”

“炒股。”Merlin没有看他，依旧紧盯着屏幕。

“能不能给我讲讲，看上去很有趣。”

“没空，你去找Gaius。”

一个小时后Edwin回来了，蹲在屏幕后面看了一会儿。

两天后，Edwin再次从屏幕前走过，看了一眼说：

“别买XLNX，要出事。”

Merlin并没有放在心上。直到第二天XLNX(赛灵思)被停牌。

五天后，Edwin看着Merlin的屏幕问：

“你买了哪几只？”

“NMR（野村控股），HLF（康宝莱）和WPO（华盛顿邮报）。”Merlin头也不回地说。

Edwin开始用自己的笔电搜索起来。

“告诉我你没有。”Edwin转过头来对Merlin说。

“没有什么？”

“没有买HLF！快把它抛掉！”

“你tm在——”

“来不及解释了！”Edwin跑过来，一把推开Merlin，手忙脚乱地在网页上操作着。

两分钟过去了。

“怎么抛！”Edwin急得大叫。

Merlin只能手把手地教他。

抛售完毕，那支股票以肉眼可见的速度一路狂跌了下去。

“Edwin，”Merlin喃喃道，“你是个天才。”他站起来，拍拍Edwin的肩，“好好干。”转身去厨房倒水。

身后传来Edwin的尖叫：

“你用了我的名字开户！你tm是怎么弄到我的银行卡的？”

而Merlin只是耸耸肩。

———————————————————————————————————

“我是不会和你玩的，Arthur。”Morgana关上房门，把Arthur赶了出去。

Arthur自顾自地离开了。他并不难过，找到原来的地方顺着滑下去并不小心蹭破了几次皮之后，终于在前几天让他发现，原来那个地方是有别的入口的，就在那条滑道旁边不远的地方。

走的速度自然没有滑的速度快，中间的距离对他来说非常远，来回正好需要一个小时的时间，但他仍然答应Kilgharrah，每个礼拜都回去看他一次。

而作为回报，Kilgharrah会带他飞五分钟，尽管他苦苦哀求甚至耍赖，Kilgharrah仍然十分坚决地表示五分钟已经是极限了。

因为你只有五岁，Kilgharrah提出了这个冠冕堂皇而苍白的理由。

那我六岁的时候可以飞六分钟吗，Arthur抓住了其中的漏洞。

可以。Kilgharrah大度地说，不过只在六岁生日那天。笑脸拉了下来。

每个星期的五分钟是Arthur最期待的时光。关于小少爷每周六十五分钟左右的失踪，佣人们表示并不是很清楚。

五分钟能够聊些什么，Arthur也不是很确定，但Kilgharrah一直跟他讲啊讲，也不管他这个年纪是不是明白。

“Merlin完全是个白痴，他刚上来的时候整个人都呆住了，我告诉你，完全被我的美貌震慑住了。”Kilgharrah的语气十分得意，让他想到庄园里下完蛋之后一直叫个不停的母鸡，表达了自己的想法之后Kilgharrah停顿了足有五秒。这有点不正常，Arthur想，他不会是生病了吧。

“你还好吗？”Arthur用那种非常关切的语气问Kilgharrah，甚至摸了摸仪表盘。

“我很好，谢谢。”语气郁闷到连Arthur都听出了讽刺，“以及，可以把你的手从仪表盘上拿开吗？”

“哦，好的。”Arthur把手放回大腿上。

“Merlin是个非常伟大的人。”Arthur试图跟他讲道理。

“的确，他是个伟大的人。但他仍然是个白痴。”Kilgharrah在空中一个鹞子翻身，Arthur只感觉整个身体被头发牵着飞了起来，就稳稳地回到了原位，“你还要听吗？”

“酷。”Arthur睁大眼睛赞叹，“请继续讲下去。”

“好，我跟你讲讲我在不列颠空战时候的英勇事迹。”

Arthur满怀期待。

“时间到了。”Kilgharrah的声音里有憋不住的笑意。

“什么？”

“我说，五分钟到了。”Kilgharrah一个俯冲，稳稳地飞回了地下。

“你是故意的。”Arthur愤怒地看着仪表盘。

“是的。谢谢理解。”Kilgharrah一本正经地说。

“我讨厌你。”

“不，你不讨厌，Merlin那家伙也经常这么说，你们人类都是一样的。”

“我想见见Merlin。”

Kilgharrah没有说话，就当Arthur想要再次将手伸向仪表盘的时候，Kilgharrah开口了：

“他死了。”

Arthur觉得心里有什么东西崩塌了。


	6. 05

 

Merlin站在一块高地上，脚下的灰白岩石覆着湿软的苔藓，仿佛走一步都要担心那双威灵顿雨靴的厚鞋底会陷下去。Bingo从他身边掠过，一直向坡地上跑去。Bingo是一条两岁大的罗威纳——他本想养一只金毛寻回犬，Arthur从前就有一只叫做金毛寻回犬。但是，那是很久之前的事了......久到世界上都不再有这个亚种了。

 

Merlin想要驱散什么情绪一般深吸了一口气，满鼻腔都是雨后负离子的味道。他看着Bingo的黑色身影变得越来越小，在原地又站了一会儿，转身离开了。

 

半个小时后，他回到大宅里，在玄关脱下雨靴和大衣，赤脚走在留了一串爪印的雪花石地面上，到厨房给自己倒了一杯柠檬水。倚在吧台上，Bingo从10点钟方向向他跑过来，稳稳在他身前停下。落地窗外，雨又开始落下来。

 

一手端着水杯，Merlin俯下身摸了摸Bingo的头，从它身边走过，穿过除了一个极简风格的茶几和三个草编的垫子之外几乎没有任何陈设的客厅，去到走廊另一头的书房。

 

小得与大宅不成比例的书房中，陈设难以置信的普通，让人如临百年前某栋小楼不起眼的一隅。普通，却温暖。厚厚的地毯触感柔软，浅色的橡木书架上摆着很多书。精装的，平装的，（相对）新的，旧的，整齐切边的，毛边的，都是些真正的书。Merlin不像现在的某些人一样，痴迷于几百年前的杂志和报刊。他抛弃了自己都没有经历过的副刊时代径直回溯古代，身为一件遗物，又无法克制地怀恋遗物。光着的脚踏下落地灯底座上的开关，牛奶绿的碎花棉布灯罩下逸出暖黄的灯光，Merlin在窗边苔绿色的沙发椅上坐下，舒服地叹了口气。旁边的矮几上有本蓬松的平装书，书脊上写着磨损了的T.H.White的名字。

 

把水杯放在桌面上，Merlin打开书，随便翻开一页。他真的不在乎之前看到了第几页，也不在乎故事的情节是什么。这本书他从小开始，看了不知多少遍。在这个上午，摊开这本旧书，更像是一场特定的仪式，用来纪念已经依稀模糊的过去。

 

时间仿佛停在了这一刻，直到口袋里的接收器开始振动。

 

Edwin给他发了一封邮件，说自己要去一趟木星。没有说何时启程，也没有说何时会回来。或许他已经在飞船上，以百分之一的光速驶向那颗巨大的气体行星了。Gaius两周之前去了瑞士调查，现在房子里只剩下他了。又一次。

 

破天荒的，他想要到城市里去。

 

***

 

“你没事吧？”Merlin听到老人关切的声音恍惚地传来。

 

“没事……”他露出一个勉强的微笑，逃也似的离开了忽然间过于喧嚣的街道。

 

这是70年来他第一次听到关于Kilgharrah的消息。感觉很遥远了，但又感觉仿佛只是一瞬间的事。

 

他想念他。

 

实际上，他已经分不清那是对Kilgharrah的想念，还是对过去岁月的缅怀。也许本就没有什么区别。

 

这之前他一直试图寻找Kilgharrah，以一种略显消极的方式——他下意识地认为Kilgharrah多半是被拆成了碎片供人研究。

 

这个年代并没有除了官方媒体以外获取信息的方法，广域网作为一种人人避之不及的事物早就被切断，只剩谎言漫天的局域网络粉饰太平，实名制强制实行，言论被严格控制，网络实际上成了铁幕的延伸。

对于战后成长起来的绝大多数人来说，这是再正常不过的事，这就是他们的“现实”。“违禁”（这意味着“任何试图颠覆新美利坚共和国政权的”）内容是一丁点都不会有的，人们在允许的范围内小心翼翼地狂欢，表层网络中的所有内容都是干净，无害的，所有的流量都处于政府监控之下。因为信息阻断过久，网络技术几乎断代，匿名网络销声匿迹，

 

Merlin自行组装了一个卫星调制调解器，搜索到一颗从前的军事通信卫星，用它连接上了网络，这为他省了点力气——为了上网发射一颗通信卫星的代价实在是有点大，还会引起不必要的麻烦。他打开Tor网络（注1）搜索过Kilgharrah，但一无所获，没人知道这架飞机在什么地方。

 

他当然也尝试过深网（注2）——在这种处境之下依然有暗网存在，他其实一点都不惊讶；现在的暗网似乎是重建之后的结果，不论出于什么目的——当然会有人不满,永远都会有人不满的（尽管Merlin觉得自己大概从来不是个革命者）。Merlin不敢说它比过去好——性，毒品，暗杀，甚至虐杀改造人观赏取乐之类的交易已经开始出现，他甚至可以预见这种畸形产物的茁壮成长。

 

目前来看，渠道不明的消息才是深网的主流，Merlin还发现了一些针对Camelot近期举动的帖子，看口气像是被解雇的员工发布的。他皱起眉头。讽刺的事情在于，暗网似乎是唯一一个能够贯彻自由、平等和博爱的地方——没人在乎你是改造人还是人类，不在乎你生活在铁幕内还是铁幕外，是乘十分之一光速的飞船去太阳系边缘享乐还是在一辈子没出过的市中心平民窟遛仿生狗。

 

这真的不重要。

 

* * *

 

“我听说你要把Kilgharrah捐给博物馆，是这样吗？”Freya破天荒地把Uther叫到她的面前，语气平淡地问他。

 

“是的。”Uther不由自主地感到一阵压力，但Freya不过是个老人罢了，他想，自己才是掌管一切的那个人，这是最重要的，“我打算这么做，为了市民的福祉，大家都对这段历史很感兴趣——”

 

“你知道你可不是为了什么市民的福祉——你只是没办法面对。”Freya打断他，双眼说出了没说出口的话。你是个懦夫，你知道这只会提醒你自己有多么平庸和失败。Freya痛苦得想要闭上双眼，她并不希望Uther给她，或是Pendragon家族带来多大的荣誉，他有自己的人生，也有自己的选择，但她无法忍受懦弱和平庸，精神上的脆弱从来不是Pendragon家的传统。他让过去真正成为放在橱窗里供人欣赏的精巧玩意儿，成为一副空壳，以此真正地埋葬过去。

 

“随您怎么说，”Uther的下颚紧绷，表情十分难看，“博物馆方面已经联系好了，新闻也报道了，这件事不能更改。”

 

Freya没有说话，只是静静地盯着他。她知道自己确实可以迫使他撤回这项命令，但这又有什么用呢？自己的时间已经不多了，无论如何Uther都会终结这个时代，事情一定会向着她无法控制的方向发展。那场战争的历史和意图，以及其所带来的变革，最终都要在这样的转折中烟消云散，因为破坏和遗忘永远比建立和铭记来得容易。如此一来，很快就没有人会记得改造人在战争中的功绩，他们，或者说，在不久的将来，“它们”，会变成单纯的机械物品。

 

“Kilgharrah的A.I.系统不能破坏，”Freya低下头说，“交给我来保管……好了，我累了，Uther。”

 

Uther一言不发，大步走出了她的办公室。

 

* * *

 

有人说一个人的童年在他理解死亡的时候就终结了。

 

很久以后Arthur听到这句话时，想起的是5岁那年Kilgharrah用低沉的嗓音说出的那句话:

 

“他死了。”

 

简单得甚至不像个句子。

 

他怔在原地，“你说死了，是什么意思？”

 

“死了就是再也见不到，就是消失了，就是只存在于人的脑子里，成了别人的一些看法，一些观念的总和；不存在了，成了一团雾气，散了，什么痕迹都没有；再怎么努力也没办法回来。”

 

Arthur转身逃走了。

 

***

 

Freya坐在藤椅上看着一本书，双腿上盖着一条毛毯。Arthur在走廊上的跑动声已经足够让她抬头看向门口，“Arthur，怎么了。”

 

“Nan，人会死，对吗？”卧室门外，Arthur扶着门框，静静地站着，他望着Freya的眼睛，一脸的哀伤。

 

Freya迟疑了一下，摘下眼镜，放在膝上。她合上手里的书，点了点头，“是的，每个人都会死。过来这里。”她没有问Arthur为什么要问这样的问题，这是每个人都要经历的疑问。

 

Arthur跑向她，眼眶里有泪水在打转，他感到嗓子有点疼，吞咽了一下，咸涩的液体流进喉咙，“那你呢？你也会死吗？”

 

“是的，我也会死。”事实上，这一天也不太远了，Freya微笑着，把这句话留在心底。

 

“再告诉我一些关于Merlin的事吧，Nan，我想听。”Arthur靠在Freya腿上的针织披肩上，眼泪渗进毛线的缝隙里。

 

Freya慢慢地讲，讲Merlin的黄金年代，讲她的童年，讲她的父亲，Arthur曾祖父的时代。

 

Nimueh敲门进来，Freya竖起一根食指放到唇上，一只手抚着Arthur的金发，“嘘，他睡着了。”

 

“Freya夫人，”Nimueh点点头，压低声音，“新闻里说，星期五Kilgharrah就会被送到博物馆——”

 

“什么？”Arthur听到Kilgharrah几个字，猛然惊醒，等到看到眼前两个大人的眼神才知道自己的反应过于剧烈——这本不是他应该关心的事，“哦……我是说......Kilgharrah，这名字很熟悉。”

 

Freya只是笑了一下，什么也没说。

 

*

 

吃早餐时，餐桌上很安静。这不寻常。

 

诚然，Uther的缄默是雷打不动的常态，但Arthur和Morgana平时却总是要吵几句的，Arthur有些絮絮叨叨，Morgana则更加一针见血。

 

Uther抬起头，看了一眼两人。

 

今天的Morgana有些心不在焉，懒得凃果酱就将吐司胡乱塞进了嘴里。

 

“Morgana，你吃掉了鸡蛋？”Uther有些诧异地问Morgana，他从未见过Morgana吃鸡蛋。

 

“呃……我想挑战一下。”Morgana看了一眼蛋杯里的大半个蛋壳，勉强地说，表情有些精彩。

 

目光转向Arthur，很明显他在忍耐已经快忍受不了的委屈，他故作冷静，但五官都已经纠结在一起了。

 

“你还好吗Arthur？”Uther皱眉，他很少看见Arthur这样。

 

“我没事。”Arthur盯着自己的盘子，过了一会儿，终于忍不住看向Uther，“我看到电视上说，Kilgharrah要被捐到博物馆里去了，是真的吗？”

 

“是的，怎么，你知道Kilgharrah？”Uther放下了手上的刀叉，正色看着他，他猜想自己年幼的儿子看了一些军事方面的儿童读物，看在上帝的份上，为什么还没上小学的孩子会需要这方面的知识？但他并不像阻止Arthur这么做，在他看来这是无伤大雅的。

 

“我......”Arthur目光游移，假装专注着盘子里的培根，“我只是……随便问问。我听奶奶讲起过那架战机。”

 

Uther微微点了点头，戴上眼镜，接过男仆递来的新闻纸，展开来一抖，报道就浮现在原本空白的纤维面上。

 

Arthur郁闷地戳了许久那条可怜的培根，终于忍不住跳下座椅，说了声“我吃饱了”，便向东南方的长廊跑走了。

 

Uther淡淡地嗯了一声。

 

Morgana挑起眉毛，执起餐巾揩了揩嘴角。“我也吃饱了。”说着不紧不慢地向着西南方离开了餐厅。

 

Uther放低了新闻纸，眼镜低低挂在鼻梁上，有些疑惑地看了两个人的背影一眼，继续看起了新闻。

 

*

 

“你知道你要被送走了吗！”Arthur对着银白色战机大喊，声音在空旷的仓库里显得很闷。

 

“你不用说得这么响，”Kilgharrah平静地说，“我能听得见。”他顿了顿，“是的，我知道。”

 

“那你为什么不告诉我！”Arthur眼眶里泛起泪光，只有将眼睛睁得更大，才能不让眼泪掉出来，“如果我不来问你，你甚至都不会和我告别，是吗？”

 

 

“But if thou live remembered not to be, 

Die single and thine image dies with thee. ”Kilgharrah轻轻念道。

 

“我不明白。”Arthur咬着牙摇头。

 

“告别……”Kilgharrah的声音慢慢的，依旧平静，“告别又有什么用呢？我终究会被埋到尘土里的，即使我会活得比你更长久，长久得多。我会看着你容颜衰老，而你甚至看不到我掉一片漆。这个世界上，有些生命会终结，有些不会。你不会有机会知道，也不必知道。告别没什么用，年轻人，告别没什么用。”

 

Arthur一言不发地望着他。他不知道为什么自己无法控制住眼泪往下掉，他不太懂Kilgharrah话里的含义，也不觉得自己有那么难过。在他看来，一部分的自己平静地接受了这一切，另一部分的自己则被这样的不告而别彻底击败。突然之间他失去了愤怒的力气，而这本不应该是一个5岁孩童应有的态度。

 

*

 

他不记得自己是如何回到宅子里的，只记得Freya就在大门口等着他。

 

“Arthur，”Freya露出一个淡淡的微笑，“看着我。”

 

Arthur便抬头看着她的眼睛，美丽的褐色，不知怎么带着一点哀婉。他突然觉得心被攥住了。

 

“放手吧，Arthur。离别是注定的，人生下来就是在不断地告别。”原来Freya一直都知道，她知道Arthur和Kilgharrah古怪的友情，还有那些飞翔。

 

Arthur脸上的泪痕重又被新的泪水所覆盖，“不，不……我不允许……我……”啜泣和抽噎湮没在她的长裙上。

 

Nimueh悄无声息地离开了Freya的身边，向如此幼小的孩子以这样的方式讲述离别的必然，即使对她来说，这也是太过私人的场面。

 

* * *

 

Merlin坐在椅子上，没有靠椅背。屋子里的家具像是要将几百年前一个奥地利人装饰即罪恶的理念发挥到极致。理性迫使他思考，端坐让他思路清晰——Merlin知道这样做非常冒险，稍有不慎就会让自己落到无比被动的境地，多年的惨淡经营便会付诸东流，遑论重建新世界。他承担不了那样的代价，也不想要那样的后果。

 

与此同时，另一个声音又在脑海里反复回荡：这样做是否是值得的？

 

Merlin陷入沉思。他知道自己的心是有漏洞的，任何和那个时代有关，和Arthur有关的人或事物都会让他失去平素的冷静和自持，情感上来讲——是的，如果有人感到惊异的话，这样的一个......人，实际上是有情感的，他在这一方面并不天生比任何人缺失——Kilgharrah对于他来说意味着很多东西，Kilgharrah是一种象征，他对他来说不仅仅是一台飞行器，甚至不仅仅是并肩作战的战友，Kilgharrah对他来说更像是亲人。更何况他直到现在还是代表着人工智能最高水准的产物。如果让它躺在博物馆里，等待他的不过只有生锈罢了——只是个比喻，Merlin确定工作人员会好好养护这一架珍贵的战争遗物，但人工智能系统一定会被拆除，而这样一来Kilgharrah不过就是一具体面的尸体。

 

把它带回来不应仅仅处于理性上的考量，Merlin想，自己种下的因果应该由自己来了结，这是他必须做的事。

 

Merlin站了起来。So be it, then.

 


End file.
